


【维勇】【西幻paro】湖畔林间的第一次

by heyflowers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 维勇, 西幻paro, 龙维x骑士勇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyflowers/pseuds/heyflowers
Summary: 和 @龙虾酱lobster  的图文联h；图片这里放不上来，可以去微博关注这位画手；这是龙虾酱lobster的维勇漫画的番外。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 和 @龙虾酱lobster 的图文联h；  
> 图片这里放不上来，可以去微博关注这位画手；  
> 这是龙虾酱lobster的维勇漫画的番外。

1  
直到胜生勇利骑龙而去，人们才惊觉，今年的大奖赛冠军是一名货真价实的龙骑士。  
沸反盈天的喧哗过后，人们也才发现，第二名的法师维克托·尼基福罗夫亦不见踪影。  
此次大奖赛的负责人雅科夫·费尔茨曼面对各国媒体焦头烂额:“所以说！只顾着自己（随便走掉）的人怎么可能是一个好法师？？？！！”  
知晓内情的尤里·普利赛提猛翻一个白眼:他是龙好吗？  
……  
总之，维克托变成龙驮着勇利在众目睽睽之中乘风而去了。  
飞出很远，远到十里八乡不见一个人影。  
勇利骑在龙的脖子上，握着两只龙角，暗红色的斗篷在空中猎猎翻飞，腰间一柄宝剑在日光下闪动着璀璨的光华。  
巨龙在低空盘旋，勇利调皮地把两枚奖牌分别挂在两只龙角上，轻踢脖颈上覆盖的鳞片:“到底要去哪里啦维克托？”  
一声龙吟，惊起山谷中的飞鸟，野兽怪物四下奔逃。巨龙俯冲而下，掠过翡翠一般的绿湖，掀起层层涟漪。  
在湖边着陆，从龙背上滑下来的勇利已经变成勇三岁了。  
“哇！哇！！”眼睛亮晶晶的，“好漂亮的地方！(´▽｀)ノ♪”  
维克托变回人态，不是作为「法师」的伪装样子，而是「龙人」的样子。银色的长发披散下来，头上还支着两只龙角。  
当然两枚奖牌也都还挂在龙角上，勇利笑他:“好傻喔！”  
维克托无奈地把金牌摘下来，向前一步，挂回勇利的脖子上。  
“恭喜你，冠军龙骑。”  
勇利:╰(*´︶`*)╯  
另一枚银牌也被摘下，维克托举着奖牌:“我拿到了第二名，勇利要怎么奖励我？”  
“诶？”  
维克托再向前一步，高大的身形把勇利笼在阴影中。天色未暗，阳光斜照入山谷，在湖面投下一道金色的光。  
这里宛若仙境，维克托千挑万选，才选中这一座山谷。  
用来承载第一次的美好回忆。  
2  
湖畔的树木有着光滑的树干，这是一种少见的落叶乔木，外形有点像梧桐，叶子更为细长，落叶时像满地金子一样。  
龙族最喜欢这种树。  
维克托扶住勇利的肩膀，力道虽轻却又不容抗拒地往前推，勇利只好步步后退，直到脊背抵住树干。  
这时候已经是深秋，叶子落得满地都是，但也没有完全落光。满目皆是灿金的颜色，像被藏匿的巨大宝藏。  
“那个，维克托？”勇利有些疑惑，虽然感觉到维克托的气势，却也没有觉得不安。  
维克托目光灼灼，盯着他看了好一会儿，低头在他脸侧印下一吻。  
勇利被亲得莫名其妙。  
“来做吧，勇利。”  
“哈？这里？？”  
摸摸蹭蹭的事情做过不少，但是一直都没有做到最后一步。告白之后就忙着准备大奖赛的事情，虽说自己也打算在决赛之后，可是现在……  
维克托故意色情地往他的耳朵里吹气，压低成魅惑的嗓音:“想要勇利已经很久了。现在奖励我吧。”  
“可是在外面……”勇利环顾四周，静谧的山谷只有风吹动树叶的声音，“你确定吗？”  
“不会有别人的。鸟兽都被我赶走了。”  
所以等下你叫多大声都没关系。  
“呃……”勇利有点害羞，“好、好吧。”  
维克托立刻含住他的耳垂，讲话的声音都舔进耳朵里:“乖孩子。”  
3  
早就在脑海中模拟过若干种体位，反复琢磨，挑选出最适合初次的一种。到实际运用时却又全部抛诸脑后了。  
骑士的服装把勇利的身体包裹得严严实实，维克托层层解开，健康的肉体显露出来。内裤脱至脚踝，勇利扶在单膝跪地的维克托的肩头，把脚抽了出来。  
只有自己一个人赤裸的感觉实在是太难堪了，勇利把手伸向维克托的领口。  
“哇哦。”维克托笑着，“勇利也要帮我脱吗？”  
“你、你自己脱吧。”伸出去的手立马收了回来，又补上一句，“快一点！”  
维克托也想快一点。三两下把衣服扒掉，裤子蹬到一边，光裸着身体搂住勇利。  
深秋天气已经开始凉了，龙族的身体就像一个热乎乎的大暖炉，勇利不由得也回抱住他。  
在湖畔林间拥吻，肌肤相贴，维克托的长发落在勇利肩头，又滑下胸膛和脊背。有点痒痒的。  
维克托摸到勇利的屁股，感受到挺翘的弧度和又软又富有弹性的触感，吸引着大手不断抚摸，五指张开包住臀肉揉捏。  
没多久维克托就硬了。  
糟糕，才摸两下就变成这样，真进去怕是要难以自控。  
该怎么办……  
感觉到顶在自己肚子上的热烫物件，勇利睁开眼睛，看到维克托难得的露出一丝慌乱的神情。  
原来这条大龙也有紧张的时候。  
从来都是游刃有余的样子，无论是战斗还是日常的生活，维克托都是自信满满、所向披靡。  
是因为我吗？  
勇利把维克托推开，和他拉开距离。正好有一片落叶飘下来，汇入满地的金色。  
维克托露出疑惑不解的表情，心也跟着漂浮不定。不会临阵变卦，不准做了吧……  
勇利看着维克托的眼睛，慢慢蹲了下来，跪在层层落叶上。维克托和他对视，一颗心扑通扑通地跳。  
勃起的**被握住，勇利低头在前端舔了舔，双唇抿住头部的嫩肉。  
维克托抖了一下，涨得更大。  
张嘴含进，尽可能深地咽至深喉，勇利卖力地吞吐，搂住他的大腿。  
维克托看着埋在自己腿间的黑色脑袋，宠溺地摸摸他的头发，然后抱住他的后脑，按得更深。  
……  
“唔、咳咳……”猝不及防被射进嘴里，勇利下意识地咽掉大半，还是有白浊的液体流出嘴角。  
维克托退出来，口水沾得那里水亮润泽，还有未断的银丝相连。勇利微微喘息，抬头有些无辜地看着他。  
“……”  
维克托摸上他的脸，拇指擦去嘴角的痕迹。弯腰深深地吻住他。  
4  
一朵云自天上飘过，暗了一下，湖面再次洒下阳光。有袅袅的仙气自远处的湖岸升腾。  
暗红色的斗篷被铺在了金色的落叶上，勇利全身赤裸，躺倒在斗篷上面，像一块莹白的美玉。想伸出手去爱抚，又怕一不小心就碰碎了。维克托跪在他身旁，高高在上的龙族虔诚地俯首，把迷恋的吻落在骑士温热的肌肤。  
世上并无无暇的美玉，勇利的前胸和后背都有战斗留下的疤痕。再强的勇士也会受伤，也正是因为真实才显得珍贵。  
“维克托……”勇利有些难以启齿，“我、那个……我……”  
我勃起了。你能不能帮帮我。  
那里明显地竖起来，羞耻地想要合上双腿，可是，更想要的是……  
维克托明明就知道他想说的是什么，却还是故作正经:“勇利，想要什么要说清楚哦！我可是很笨的。”  
被称作“天才的法师”的是谁啊？  
抬起手臂盖住眼睛，勇利把双腿张得更开:“摸……摸我……”  
“就是这样……”维克托微笑着把手覆上去，徐徐抚摸，“诚实的孩子。”  
把**含进嘴里，维克托伏在勇利大张的腿间，熟练地吸吮和舔舐。握住大腿往上抬，股间的肉穴露出来，稚嫩的颜色惹人爱怜。  
从未经过人事的年轻骑士，臀部的肌肉也是新鲜健康，充满弹性。维克托的手掌包裹住他的两片臀瓣，往外拉伸，让后穴完完全全、清楚明晰地显露出来。  
甚至可以看到内里红嫩的软肉。  
勇利羞耻得满面通红，这样毫无保留地呈现在维克托眼前是从来没有过的事情，手臂紧压在眼皮上，一分一毫都不好意思再看见。  
“真漂亮……”维克托的拇指轻轻抚上穴口，“勇利的这里，看起来比熟透的樱桃还要香甜可口。”  
在说什么啊……  
无法言说的地方被摸得痒痒的，勇利忍不住开口:“别这样维克托……好奇怪……”  
维克托发间的龙角触到勇利的大腿内侧，缓慢地摆动，似触非触地蹭过薄薄的皮肤。勇利抖了一下，被触及的一小块皮肤微微跳动，**溢出白色的粘液。  
“呜……”勇利想把双腿并起来，却又被强硬地按住，保持大张的姿势。  
维克托抬起头，再次含住勃起的**，指尖摸到后穴的入口，探了进去。  
“唔嗯、嗯哼……”从来没有被进去过的地方包纳住修长的手指，才伸入两根勇利就耐不住小声地哼哼。  
同样是第一次的维克托也有些担心:“勇利？可以吗？”我是不是太心急了……  
也不是很难受，勇利把遮住眼帘的手臂放下，看向维克托。少见的「龙人」形态，银色的长发衬得他宛若谪仙。  
勇利害羞地:“可以。再、再多也……没关系……”  
维克托更加轻柔地扩张，直到感觉松动，才又徐徐加入一指。  
勇利朝他伸出手:“进来，维克托。我要你的……”**二字实在难以启齿，勇利的声音细如蚊蚋，淹没在咬住的唇齿中。  
维克托和他五指交握，倾身上去，深深地接吻。唇舌交缠，津液在口腔中搅和在一起，自嘴角流出。  
把手指抽出来，用膝盖压住勇利的大腿向两边分开，**抵住穴口。情欲难耐，维克托的顶端也已经溢出黏滑的液体，才触及勇利的后穴龟头便顺势滑了进去，把穴口撑开。  
唇舌渐分，维克托问:“我可以进去吗？”  
勇利看着他的眼睛，那里面跳动的欲火像是要把自己燃烧。都到这个时候了还问这样的话，笨蛋维克托。  
主动伸出双臂抱住他的腰:“……可以。”  
徐徐地推进，直到全根没入。勇利随之发出绵长的呻吟。  
他进去了。  
感受到热烫的**在体内不住跳动，勇利睁着湿润的眼睛，有一种献祭的感觉。  
把这具肉体，把一切，献给巨龙，只求……  
只求什么呢？  
勇利把双臂牢牢收紧:“维克托，你要好好爱我。”  
“当然。”维克托浅浅抽出，又深深顶入，“我爱你胜过金子，也胜过生命。”  
5  
一个小时以后，勇利哭着:“不要了！不要了呜呜……”  
“我爱你！”维克托把他压在树干上，抱起他的双腿，自下而上地顶弄。勇利仰着头，他便舔过他的锁骨，“我爱你勇利！你要我我好好‘爱’你的！”  
谁要跟你玩文字游戏……这条无耻的恶龙！  
勇利的眼泪流了出来，委屈极了。面对再强大的怪物，被烧掉斗篷、被折断宝剑都没有这样哭过。维克托终于慌了。  
“对不起，勇利。”只能先把**抽出来，可是又有点舍不得，赖皮地退到穴口，依旧相贴着。“我们不做了……”  
勇利抽抽嗒嗒的，吸吸鼻子:“放我下来。”  
“哦。”:-(  
双脚落地，勇利倚着树干，有些腿软。维克托无措地站在他跟前，一时间手脚都不知道该往哪里摆。  
彼此都是第一次，可能自己做得太狠了……  
那里还高高地竖着，维克托自暴自弃地撸几下。  
勇利也都还竖着，虽然喊停的是自己，可是维克托这么听话地停了，半途而废又有点难受。  
“勇利……你生气了吗……”  
“没有。”  
“哦。”  
有些尴尬地对立着。维克托又再摸两下**，其实还想再做的，有着原始兽类血性的龙族想要克制欲望会比人类更难。  
明明想留下美好的回忆，大概被自己搞砸了吧……  
维克托感到沮丧。  
把散落在地的衣服捡起来，想要给勇利披上，却见勇利趴跪在了地上。屁股高高抬起。  
“用、用这个姿势……”  
“勇利？！”维克托又活了过来，把衣服一丢，扑过去，“真的可以吗？？”  
“嗯……嗯。”勇利的脸隔着铺开的斗篷压在地上，底下的落叶软软的，能听见因为被挤压而发出的细微沙沙声。“刚才那样……背不舒服……”  
“是我的错！！”维克托赶紧爱抚勇利光裸的脊背，又摸又亲，“对不起，原谅我。”  
也没有多不舒服。勇利知道自己只是随便找了个借口。  
快感来得太猛烈，羞耻于将自己放荡的一面暴露在维克托面前。被做到哭泣，口水都流出来，这种色情的样子……  
勇利的声音哑哑的:“你进来吧。”  
……  
维克托这次异常小心，生怕又把他给弄疼了。这样畏畏缩缩的动作，快感都是模糊的，就好像隔靴搔痒，总觉得差了一点。  
“那个，维克托。”勇利期期艾艾地，“你想怎样都可以……快一点之类的……然、然后……”  
“嗯？”维克托停了下来，仔细倾听，“然后什么？”  
说还是不说？这么羞耻的话……  
“射……”勇利捂住脸，“射给我。”  
“……”  
再也忍不住了。维克托抱起勇利的屁股大力抽干。  
对一条处龙说这种话。  
再怎么哭也没有用了。  
“啊、啊哈……”勇利被顶得不住往前，又被维克托扣着腰拖了回来。  
腹背交叠，维克托伏在勇利背上，一口咬住侧颈。  
——我的骑士。  
6  
最后一次十指交握着射出来后，勇利完全软倒在地上。维克托把他抱进怀里，亲昵地蹭他的脸:“勇利，我真喜欢你。”  
夕阳的余晖映得天边一片红，金色的树叶把静谧的山谷装饰得好似一座巨大的藏金库。  
勇利向后靠着维克托的胸膛，源源不断的热度自皮肤相贴处传来，好像连心都变得热热烫烫的了。  
手边摸到被丢在地上的金牌，勇利捡起来，向后举在维克托眼前:“龙族都喜欢金子吧？这个给你。”  
“不，这是你的。”维克托在他的手背亲了亲，“你是我的。”  
勇利的心砰砰直跳。  
维克托又说:“我从来没有如此庆幸我是一条龙。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为只有这样，我才可以带着你飞越山川和河海，去往任何你想去的地方。”  
“……”  
“每一条龙都有自己珍守一生的宝贝。”维克托的脸贴着勇利的脸，“你就是我的宝贝。（My precious）”  
……  
……  
ps.  
问:事后怎么清理？湖水已经很凉了呢……  
答:一条会喷火的龙，温泉play就是吹几口气的事儿-，-


End file.
